A Surprise For You
by Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi
Summary: Sejujurnya, ia tak begitu peduli akan hari kelahirannya. Itu hanyalah hari dimana ia melihat dunia ini untuk pertama kali. Dunia yang kejam dan tanpa ampun. Tak ada yang special akan hari ini. Ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan seperti biasa. Tapi tentu saja, pemikiran itu akan segera berubah berkat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya./Fluff!MidoTaka, Sho-ai, for Midorima's B'day


Sejujurnya, ia tak begitu peduli akan hari kelahirannya. Itu hanyalah hari dimana ia melihat dunia ini untuk pertama kali. Dunia yang kejam dan tanpa ampun. Dunia yang membuat kita menjalani semua takdir yang telah tertulis. Tak ada yang _special_ akan hari ini. Ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan seperti biasa. Hari dimana ia melangkah dan mengikuti apa yang telah diberikan oleh kehidupan untuknya. Hanya itu.

Itulah yang awalnya ia pikirkan. Tapi tentu saja, pemikiran itu akan segera berubah berkat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Dan membuatnya bersyukur karena telah dilahirkan di dunia ini.

* * *

**A Surprise For You**

**by Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi**

**Warning : Mengandung shounen-ai/soft yaoi/boys love/malexmale sehingga bagi yang berpuasa dianjurkan membaca setelah berbuka #eh; fluff, alur kecepetan, plot yang maksa, bahasa baku yang aneh, typo yang nyempil gak tau dimana, unbeta-ed, mungkin tidak memenuhi EYD dan lain-lain.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket bukan punya saya.. #pundungdipojokan**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Namun bila anda berkenan**

**Please Enjoy~!**

* * *

GRUMPYANG

PRAAKKK

PRAANGG

GEDEBUK

"OUCH! Ittai~!"

Pada suara terakhir, Midorima terlonjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Bukannya ia itu _heavy sleeper_ atau apa, ia sudah bangun dari suara gaduh pertama terdengar, hanya saja ia berusaha memilih untuk mengabaikan suara-suara mistis(?) tersebut.

Namun mendengar suara terakhir, pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tau bahwa seorang pemuda _raven_ yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya hilang entah kemana dan kini sedang berada di suatu tempat di kediaman Midorima ini.

Ia meraih kacamatanya di atas meja lampu —yang terletak tepat di sebelah ranjangnya—memakainya dan melirik jam _digital_ yang juga berada di atas meja.

11.40 _p.m._

'Hah... Apa yang dilakukan anak itu jam segini?'

Ia menghela napas, berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar kamarnya, mengabaikan keadaannya yang sekarang bertelanjang kaki dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang piama putih polos.

Menuruni tangga dan tidak mempedulikan keadaan rumahnya yang gelap gulita, pemuda jangkung itu terus berjalan sambil mengira-ngira keberadaan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

Rumahnya kosong, hanya berisikan ia serta pemuda itu. Kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota karena tuntutan pekerjaan, sedangkan adik perempuannya menginap di rumah tetangga dekat selama orang tua mereka pergi.

Itu berarti seharusnya ia berada sendiri disini, namun selesai berlatih basket kemarin sore, pemuda _raven_ yang berposisi sebagai _Point Guard_ itu memaksa untuk menginap di rumahnya.

'Agar Shin-chan tak kesepian~!'

Suaranya yang ehemmanisehem kembali terngiang dikepala sang _Shooting Guard_ saat mengingat kejadian sore itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai memasuki otaknya, ia berhenti, melihat sesuatu yang agak janggal di ruang makan kediamannya. Seharusnya ia sudah mematikan semua lampu yang ada di rumah ini sebelum tidur, tapi mengapa ia melihat seberkas cahaya dari arah ruangan itu?

Akhirnya ia memasuki ruang makan, langkahnya terhenti dan terpaku melihat hal yang ada di sana.

Ia dapat melihat _silhouette_ orang yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari, berdiri memunggunginya di seberang meja makan yang ada di ruangan. Di atas meja makan yang di set untuk dua orang, terdapat sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin-lilin kecil di sekeliling kue berukuran sedang itu, menerangi sedikit bagian dari ruangan. Sebuah benda yang berbentuk kotak berukuran sedang dibungkus dengan sebuah kertas kado berwarna orange dan diikat oleh sebuah pita berwarna hijau juga ada di meja makan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian sang _raven_ yang berbalik arah untuk berhadapan dengannya, sebuah senyum manis terpampang diwajah pujaan hatinya.

TEENGG

TEENGG

Pukul 12.00 tepat.

Suara jam antik yang berada di rumahnya berbunyi, tak cukup keras untuk mengusik tetangga, namun cukup untuk membuat Midorima Shintarou terbangun dari lamunannya dan memproses apa yang terjadi.

'Sekarang sudah jam segini... Pergantian hari... Berarti, sekarang tanggal 7 Juli?'

Melihat ekspresi sang kekasih yang bercampur antara kaget dan bingung. Takao Kazunari terkekeh pelan dan berjalan—dengan kaki yang juga tak beralas— mendekati Midorima.

Takao hanya mengenakan atasan piama putih polos Midorima yang tampak kebesaran untuknya, melihat ia mengenakan baju itu seperti dress karena panjangnya sampai ke paha mulus sang pemilik _Hawk Eye_, lengan baju itu nyaris menutupi ujung jari-jari lentik yang ia miliki dan ia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek berwarna putih selutut.

Takao melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Midorima, agak berjinjit di tempat ia berpijak mengingat sang kekasih lebih tinggi darinya, ia memiringkan kepala dan kembali tersenyum, mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga pemuda di hadapannya... Ia berbisik—

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_ Shin-chan... Aku mencintaimu..."

—dan segera menarik kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Shin-channya.

Ekspresi Midorima saat itu... _priceless_. Mata hijau yang membulat sempurna, mulut menganga ditambah wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus.. Bagi seorang Takao Kazunari, ekspresi itu sangat berharga dan ia dibuat kembali tertawa melihatnya.

Mendengar tawa sang kekasih, Midorima tersadar dari terkejutannya dan segera membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak sang _raven_ untuk menutupi wajahnya, kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang orang yang paling berharga baginya itu dan memeluknya erat.

Mereka terdiam sesaat—menikmati momen yang ada—hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing akan betapa berharganya waktu yang mereka miliki bersama dan bersyukur atas segala yang telah mereka alami hingga mereka bisa berada disini, di dalam pelukan orang yang mereka cintai.

Hingga beberapa saat, salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"Hoi, Bakao..."

.

.

"Hm...? Ada apa Shin-chan?"

.

.

"Terima kasih... Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Dan belum sempat pemuda yang lain mengeluarkan reaksi atas ucapannya tadi, Midorima langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik Takao dalam sebuah ciuman.

**.FIN.**

* * *

**AN : Ini adalah sebuah Birthday Fic dan Birthday Pic (cover fanfic ini) abal-abal yang saya buat ditengah-tengah waktu kerja saya~ #digamparbos**

**Semua ini saya persembahkan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun wortel tsundere kita tercinta, Midorima Shintarou~ :3 #dilemparbolabasket**

**Happy Birthday ya nak~ Otanjoubi Omedetou~ Semoga makin ganteng, makin pinter, tsunderenya berkurang dan makin disayang sama uke-mu, Takao Kazunari~ Amiin~ (^w^) #ditendang**

**Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas reader yang telah sudi membaca sampai AN laknat ini...^^**

**Dan apabila adna berkenan tolong sampaikan rasa suka/tidak suka pada fic ini, juga kritik maupun saran dengan meng-klik tombol imut-imut dibawah ini~ **

**Bahasa gaulnya...**

**Mind to review? ^^**

**~Setsu~**


End file.
